


I always keep my promises

by Samantha_Salami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blindness, M/M, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Salami/pseuds/Samantha_Salami
Summary: Harry is on a trip of revenge after Riddle killed his parents. The Malfoy family is indirectly related, so he finds great joy when his godfather decides to pay Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy a visit. But something changes his mind rather quickly. A new reason to live.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	I always keep my promises

Footsteps echoed through the walls of endless houses, which were all set directly next to each other, giving the sounds no chance to escape into the silent night. The village was sleeping, unknowing of the danger within. Dim light of the moon marked the outer lines of the small houses, long shadows thrown underneath. Almost ghastly light was being reflected by the wet pavement, shining like diamonds in the midnight. The street moved in odd lines to the top of a hill, ending in front of a small mansion. Tension rose at the sight of the building, evil smirks forming on dirty mouths filled with rotten and golden teeth, hidden behind ugly beards. Eyes flickered with greediness, amusement, excitement at the least. A pair of emerald orbs stood out. Hatred, anger filled them, no real interest in the gold itself. Their owner had only reached the age of eleven, youngest in a crew full of criminals. He didn't carry a pike nor a cutlass like his comrades, only a small dagger hidden under his linen shirt. In his left hand he held a lockpick. All the way up the street his fingers were twitching, eager to fulfill his job. Pirates were nasty players. After losing five crewmembers at their last raid, Captain Black decided it would be best if they made use of Potter's talent on breaking locks. Now they were silent assassins, stealing and killing in the dead of night. Harry wouldn't have it any other way, he loved to see those petrified faces of rich bastards, scared for their life. He loved the begging of those who wouldn't look at him in another occasion. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of power in those moments. The power he didn't possess when Riddle killed his parents. Before the boy got lost in his grief, another pirate dropped his cutlass low enough so the tip scraped the stone of the pavement. The sound was deafening in the otherwise silent village, Harry felt like his ears would start bleeding from the horrible sound alone. The boy gave an angry side glance to the man, but he only received an evil grin in return. Pettigrew always enjoyed molesting the boy. The fiery temper made for a good little fight. But this night, Harry ignored the older man. He was too excited to start a fight. Instead he stepped up the few stairs to the door of the mansion, lockpick at the ready. After only a minute the huge mahogany door opened with a soft click, giving entrance to a gigantic hallway. Potter smiled in triumph, lockpick quickly hidden back in his pocket. All the pirates entered, cutlasses drawn and bags already filling with artifacts standing around, jewelry, gold and paintings, everything that looked like it was of worth. The youngest pirate started to search the house with inaudible steps. Nobody would be down here, most rich people slept on the higher floors. So he decided to search up there. His right hand touched the handrail of the stairs. The polished wood sent shivers down his spine, a cold, lifeless feeling always came with these houses. He would never understand how people could live in these big mansions, more place than anyone could use. He knew Lord and Lady Malfoy lived in here, a very powerful family with loads of connections to the royal houses of England. And they were cruel, heartless and egoistic. Harry's parents, Lily J. Potter and James Potter, previously tried to befriend the family, not long before they were murdered. But the Lord turned them down, reasoning with Mr. Potters Indian descent. They didn't befriend anything apart from pure english people, anything else was below them. Maybe if they didn't turn them down, if they weren't so bloody rich, his parents would still be alive. They could have provided safety for the small family. Instead they were one of the many rich bastards who were responsible for the murder. With this reasoning he moved through the hallway, followed by Pettigrew. The man wasn't pretty good in being subtle and quiet, so Harry wasn't really surprised when Lord Malfoy awoke immediately at the sound of a creaking door. But Pettigrew was faster than the blond man, holding his cutlass to the porcelain skin of the bigger man's throat. A smile crept on Harry's lips, the fear in Lucius Malfoy's eyes positively sparking joy deep down in his very core.   
"Don't kill them yet, Wormtail. The Captain wants them on deck alive. But a little bit of torture is never wrong.", he explained calmly, eyeing the Lord with a mischievous grin on his lips. In the darkness he could barely make out the bobbing Adam's apple of the man, while he lifted his hands to his head, admitting defeat. For the blink of an eye, the starling silver eyes of Mr. Malfoy moved to a closed door, but shot right back to Pettigrew, who was slowly drawing closer. All while the pirate slowly cut deeply into the other man's skin, Harry walked over to the door Lucius looked at before. Immediately the Lord tensed, hand twitching in Harry's direction. Something important was behind that door, and Harry was desperate to find out just what it was. But he waited another few minutes, for other pirates filling the room. He stayed to look out for Mrs. Malfoy, right beside her bed, waiting for her to wake up. Would he have left before, maybe the woman would have woken up and tried something stupid. So only when she woke up and other crewmembers held her at gun- or rather sword- point, Harry moved to the door. His crewmembers were by now laughing loudly at the couple, insulting them and some threats were leaving their lips. Some were even saying dirty things to Mrs. Malfoy, but Harry didn't worry so much about it.

Captain Black, Harry's godfather, had a thing for moral and codes. They would face a rather gruesome death if ever caught in sexually abusing a women. Even though killing was somehow allowed, even torture wasn't off the list, so the moral was rather compromised on a few things to balance out their crimes. At least that's what the Captain always said. Harry believed that his godfather was just utterly disgusted by rape, because he experienced the aftermath of rape in form of Harry's mother, Lily. In her younger years the girl was raped by some drunken old man and she had been rather traumatized ever since. Sirius, James, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all lived through it with her, doing their best to comfort the girl and help her to live through it. That's why Harry assumed that Captain Black was still haunted by the event in his youth, therefore not allowing it on his very ship. 

The door swung open with a silent creaking noise and Harry entered the dark room with curiosity. A relatively large bed grazed the middle of the room, a bear carpet laying in front of it. Sharp teeth grazed the mouth of the dead animal, glass eyes staring lifeless in the direction of a small fireplace. It wasn't burning anymore, but the wood was still glowing, enough to heat the rather large room. The young pirate could make out that the bed was unmade, blanket thrown to the side and a small teddy bear was sitting on the pillow. With a small frown he walked over, taking the teddy bear in his hands and turning it, wondering who it belonged to. Nobody ever mentioned the Malfoy's having a child, but the room surely looked like it. But where was it? 

The black haired barely finished his thought, when a muffled sob reached his ears. The sound was coming from a cabinet, a large black cabinet on the right side of the door. Worry immediately crossed Harry's mind, his heart aching at the thought of being responsible for the crying. A child wasn't supposed to be involved in all of this! As quickly as he managed, Harry stumbled over to the cabinet and slowly opened it, just to be faced with a small blond boy, a little younger than himself. He hid his face in his hands, knees drawn up to his chest. He was crying violently by now, sobs shaking his small frame. He tried to move back further, fear gripping his mind, but there was nowhere to escape. Immediately Harry faced tears in his eyes as well, but still he slowly crouched down in front of the boy. 

"Hey, buddy? You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you. Look, I have your teddy?", he whispered, ignoring the loud laughs of his crew just next door. The boy was obviously scared, so he tried to appear as friendly as possible. When the boy actually looked up rather fearfully and met Harry's gaze, the older boy's heart stopped for a moment. The small boy had mesmerizing porcelain skin, faintly lit by the moonlight shining through an open window. He was so pale, his father looked rather tained in comparison. But what really caught Harry's attention, were the boys eyes. His left eye was startling silver, much like his father's, but with a hint of the Black's grey color, for his mother being a Black. His iris was almost filled with black, due to the darkness of the room, but the color was not to be missed. His right eye on the other hand, was milky blue, the black dot in the middle was glazed over. It didn't hold the same fear as his left one and it was barely looking in the same direction as his silver eye. Harry quickly figured out that he must be blind on the right side, what created the startling contrast of silvery-black and milky-blue-white. He would have told the boy how utterly beautiful it was, but he couldn't because those mesmerizing eyes were filled with ever flowing tears. An almost undefeatable feeling filled Harry's stomach, an urge to wipe those tears away and hold the boy in his arms. Instead, he gave the best smile he could manage and gave the boy his little companion, happy to see that the boy calmed down a little bit. 

"Can you tell me your name?", he asked, but when the answer didn't seem to come he added. "My name is Harry. You have nothing to be afraid of, I promise."

At these words the boy sniffed and shifted slightly, looking at Harry with an unsure expression, but eventually he spoke. "Draco."

Harry smiled somewhat proudly at the boy and gently squeezed his knee. A loud groan came from the other room and Harry suddenly realized he had to act immediately. Quickly he stood up and smiled nervously at the boy.   
"Stay here for a second, I'll talk to them real quick. Then you can go back to your Mum and Dad, does that sound alright?" Draco nodded slowly, hope building visibly. The boy must have thought they'd kill them, hurt them in every way possible and him probably right after. But Harry wouldn't make this boy suffer for the simple reason of revenge and greed and he definitely wouldn't make this boy an orphan like himself. With these thoughts in mind he ran back to the other room, pushing through the lot of pirates surrounding the married couple. Blood already covered Lucius sleeping shirt, all from small cuts and one deeper wound at his side. His face was swollen from punches, but it wasn't all too bad, only minor injuries. Mrs. Malfoy was crying in fear, clenching to her husband's arm and hiding behind the strong man. Nobody really touched her, for her being so fragile they feared she would break at a little cut. Harry immediately stepped in front of them, holding his arms out defensively to stop the men. Pettigrew and Remus looked at him with a questioning glance, the others only huffed. 

"Stop this! There's a child in the other room and he's scared to his bones. We didn't plan on killing them either way. No more torture, you go and bring the stuff to the ship and I stay with Moony and Wormtail. We'll follow short after, but inform the Captain of the change.", Harry explained, relaxing at the pitiful looks on most of their faces. The crew wasn't heartless, nobody here wanted to hurt a child or traumatize it. So all of them left quickly, grabbing the bags full of gold and other things on their way. Pettigrew still pressed the cutlass to Lord Malfoy's throat, but he didn't look so filled with hate anymore. Remus pulled out a coat from a cabinet to his left and threw it at Lucius, signaling him to put it on.   
"The boy will be terrified enough by your face, wouldn't do for him to see all the blood.", he explained simply, gaze fixated on the man in front of him. Lucius simply nodded and did as told, careful not to slice his throat at the sharp edge of the sword pressed to his neck. 

Narcissa Malfoy now looked at Harry, a grateful expression on her face. "Thank you.", she whispered under her breath, relief audible in every word. Harry gave a curt nod and walked into the other room. The other boy had crawled out of the closet and now sat on the edge of his bed, bare feet on the cold ground. He had his arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to fight the shaking from his worn out body, weak from all the crying. The pirate held out a hand to the boy and smiled sadly. "Come on. Your parents are waiting.", he whispered softly. The boy slowly took the offered hand and carefully tip toed over to the door. At the sight of his parents he let go of Harry's hand and ran over to his parents, crying in relief when they hugged him tightly to their chests. Remus frowned at the picture, obvious discomfort playing on his features. By now, Harry knew it was guilt. Remus loved children, he had been a teacher before Sirius, Peter and, to everyone's surprise, Harry started their little rampage. Sirius always had been a pirate, but he got Captain only some months ago, when the other Captain died and made him his follower. Peter joined Sirius after seeing the amount of gold he could get and possibly because he enjoyed the power he had over other people way too much. Remus on the other hand only joined, because he felt responsible for Harry and for Sirius. When Sirius allowed Harry to join them on the ship, Remus was forced to follow, just to look after the two stubborn, reckless boys. He was the last one being able to do so, and he took this responsibility rather serious. Therefore, he never really approved of hurting other human beings, always argued with Sirius if they needed to be killed or tortured and often got his way. But now having a child involved, he would throw a tantrum. 

"We have to get back to the ship. Padfoot wants a personal chat with Lucius and he hates to wait.", Harry threw in, eyeing the small family with worry. Especially Draco looked rather scared, not really excited about the idea of getting outside and onto a pirate ship. Therefore, the young pirate walked over to him with a sweet smile, head cocked to the side, he said. "Don't worry champ. Nobody will hurt you or your parents, I promise. You can stay right by my side while they chat and I show you around the ship if you want.", lopsided grin on his lips. Draco's working eye looked into his with startling earnestness, searching for a hint of a lie. But when he didn't find any, he slowly walked over to Harry and grabbed his sleeve. Remus shot Harry a thankful glance, a little bit of pride mixed in between. The taller boy exhaled slowly, before taking the little hand of Draco in his own to lead him outside, right after finding some shoes for him. Remus and Peter walked beside Lucius and Narcissa, one on each side. While Pettigrew still held his cutlass to Lucius' throat, just to make sure nothing funny happened, Remus engaged Narcissa into some sort of small talk, about what education Draco got. Apparently, the young boy would never go to school, for teachers being unable to teach a partly blind kid. Nobody had the nerves. She tried her best to teach her son herself, but she wasn't educated to teach. Harry frowned at the conversation. Nobody liked the outsiders. Society didn't. But on their ship, on the rough sea, it didn't matter how much of an outsider you were. It was only you against nature. A never ending fight, man against the depth of the sea, a monster that only waited for people to stumble into it. To swallow them. 

A small hand tucked at his, ending his train of thoughts. The small boy looked up at him with his mesmerizing eyes, cold as ice and at the same time soft as cotton.   
"Harry? Are you a pirate?", he asked, voice nothing more than a shy whisper. His left eye shone with curiosity and fear. 

"Aye. I am."  
Draco formed a small smile on his lips, before nervously biting at his nails. Narcissa looked as if she was about to say something, but kept her mouth shut.  
"Would you like to know something about being a pirate?"

Draco fidgeted a little bit and held onto Harry's hand a little stronger. With an unsure expression he looked back at his parents and then back to Harry.   
"Do you... have a weapon?", he whispered really quietly. A smile formed on Harry's lips, the small boy was a curious little one after all. From underneath his linen shirt he drew his small dagger, a gift from Sirius when he joined the crew. Stories were told it was an old Caribbean dagger, the handle out of pure gold and the blade of silver. To prevent it from cutting into his stomach, Remus made him a leather scabbard. The pirate moved the scabbard further off the dagger, so the blade reflected the full moon above them. Draco whispered a small Wow, so Harry handed him the small weapon for further inspections.

"Boy, would you be kind enough to not hand my son any dangerous objects. He could hurt himself.", Lucius shot at him, clearly not amused by the action. Harry just rolled his eyes. 

"Lucius, the boy is not stupid. Pirates fight all the time with only one eye. Don't treat him like a lost cause only because he isn't considered normal.", Harry responded, voice soothing as silk. Draco looked up at him with wonder in his left eye.

"There are pirates with only one eye? And they fight? Just like you?"

"I would dare to say they are even better. Many of us use eye patches. They simulate darkness for one eye to be able to fight in darkness, but a lot of pirates are blind or partly blind."

Draco held the dagger like it was something precious, a source of hope. Harry saw the small wheels turning in his head. Before anyone could talk again, the small group reached the ship. The Wolfstar was a rather small ship, nothing all too big. The wood was painted black, but it peeled off already, showing lighter scars beneath the paint. A crew of about twenty pirates awaited the group, in the middle Captain Black with his big hat, wild black locks reaching the small of his back and gun as well as a cutlass hung loosely at his belt. His grey eyes shone brightly in the moonlight, fixated on Lucius and Narcissa. 

"Pleasure, my dear cousin. Such a great family reunion, isn't it? Next time we should invite Bella, too."  
The disgusted look on both of their faces made the crew and Harry chuckle deeply, but Sirius interrupted them by stepping away, allowing the group to walk over a small wooden plank onto the ship. Draco held onto Harry's hand with great fear, all the while big steady waves crashed against the bottom of the wet wood. 

"Don't be afraid. I won't let you fall.", he whispered into his ear, blond locks tickling his cheek. The younger boy nodded slowly, before walking over the plank with baby steps. His knees were visibly shaking. Harry couldn't hold it against him. The sea was indeed scary. He only didn't care since he didn't have anything to lose anymore. If the sea decided it was time for him to leave, he wouldn't have a reason to fight. But Draco had something to lose. His father, his mother. A whole life full of opportunities. 

Harry was sure this exact life flashed in front of Draco's eyes, the second his feet slipped on the wet wood and he cried out in agony. The young pirate reacted immediately and grabbed his arm with both hands, holding him tightly. With a small huff he pulled him back up and to the ship. The young boy was halfway drenched in freezing seawater, a shocked look on his perfect face. Lucius and Narcissa stared at them in terror as they reached the boat. But Draco stayed silent, trembling hand still in Harry's as he moved obly a little bit closer. Harry couldn't help but smile. 

"What a brave bloody boy you are, Draco. Living up fully to your name, huh?", he asked grinning, patting the blonde's shoulder all the while with pride. Draco started smiling, too, proud about the compliment. 

"Aye. The boy is braver than his father.", Sirius agreed, glee visible in his eyes. Draco started giggling at the comment, mostly because everyone agreed with a grin. Lucius looked rather dumbfounded, obviously not expecting his son to turn on him like that. 

"Come on Draco. I'll give you some of my clothes to wear, before you freeze to death. It's cold in these wet things.", Harry added and pulled the boy up a few stairs and into his cabin, right next to the Captain's and Remus'. Again, curiosity seemingly overcame the fear in the blond boy, as he looked around in the cabin with big eyes. The room wasn't very big, only enough space for a simple bed and a wardrobe, right next to a small table with a lantern on it. Everything was moving lightly from the waves, something most people found rather annoying, but to Harry, it was soothing. Harry swiftly opened the cabinet, which was filled with self-made shirts and trousers. They were nothing spectacular, only for practical reasons. Some were already ripped at the ends, due to none of the men on this ship really having the ability to sew lasting clothes. But for his temporal guest, Harry decided to pull out his best clothes. His mother made them for him shortly before she was murdered and he wore them to their funeral. Now they were getting to small, so Draco should be alright with them. Harry held them out for the smaller boy with a smile. 

"Thank you, Harry. For saving me, too. You held your promise. Dad never does.", he whispered, his eyes far away, while he changed his wet clothes in front of Harry. The older boy didn't mind, under pirates it wasn't anything new.   
"I always hold my promises."

Draco started smiling again. After being freshly dressed, the blond boy moved his head to lean against Harry's arm, what immediately caused warm butterflies to erupt in the older one's stomach. This feeling was definitely something he never had felt and this was incredibly scary, but beautiful at the same time. 

"Would you like to see the rest of the ship, dragon?", he asked, smiling all the while. Draco nodded eagerly, giggling at the nickname. So off they went, hand in hand out of the cabin and under deck. There were a few crewmembers down there, sharpening their cutlasses and eating a pot of soup. They looked up at the boys with minimalistic interest, but kept silent. 

"So here we eat and talk all together. Most of the time Moony cooks. Straight men are terrible cooks."

The crewmembers looked as if they wanted to contradict, but after openly thinking about their cooking skills, they shrugged and nodded. 

"So he likes men?", Draco asked carefully, looking around in the dark room. 

"Oh he is practically married to our Captain. We don't really care. One can be whatever they want, we go with it."

Again, Draco smiled and leaned into Harry's side, looking beautifully shy. The young raven haired boy moved his arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling him closer. Something felt as if it connected the boys right there, an invisible bond that grew stronger with each second Harry was close to the other boy. Harry buried his nose in the blonde locks of his friend, inhaling the clean scent of freshly washed hair. He hadn't smelled that for a while now. They stood in a dark corner of the room, away from anybody else, when reality finally hit Harry. He started liking the boy, in a way he never thought possible. Physically as well as mentally they were drawn to each other, not afraid of each others touch or anything for that matter. The other pirates were long forgotten, the discussion up on deck, too, as soon as Draco came closer to bury his face in Harry's chest. His clothes must have smelled horrible, but the younger boy seemingly didn't care. A small smile graced his pink lips and reflected the fair light of a lantern. Without hesitation Harry leaned forward and kissed the boy's forehead, before taking his hand again. Maybe, after all, he could find a reason to fight again.

"Let's go upstairs. They surely are done with talking.", he whispered, pulling his friend closer to the stairs. Draco followed without discussion, holding dearly onto Harry's hand. 

Up on deck, Sirius talked with Narcissa about family related gossip and Lucius had a talk with Remus, obviously waiting for the boys to arrive. When they saw the two of them, everyone sobered up and Lucius silently pulled Draco to his side, disconnecting his and Harry's hand. Both of them groaned in disapproval and Harry quickly pulled Draco back to him, engulfing him in a long hug. 

"I'll come back for you, Draco. As soon as I can, I promise. Wait for me, okay?", he whispered into the smaller one's ear, kissing his forehead again afterwards. The blond nodded with a sad smile, but determination was written in his eyes. They shared a long last look, both of them had tears burning behind their eyelids. Harry stared into the beautifully colored eyes of the young Lord and the blond boy stared back, smiling softly before leaving the ship.

This time, he wasn't afraid to walk over the plank. 

\- - - - - - - 

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. 

Draco was about to throw a brick at the ever ticking clock on his bedroom wall. Even though he definitely didn't know where he could get a brick from. But if he had to tear down his wall to make this sound stop, he would be glad to do so. He hated clocks. They were always reminding him of all the time he wasted. He wasted it by not being who he really was, by hiding in the mansion, by not being with the man he loved. Since the day they met and parted, nothing ever stopped Draco from thinking about emerald orbs, filled with adventure and love. A love he had never received after this day. Nobody ever looked at him with fascination like Harry did, his first thought being how incredibly beautiful he was. Not that he was blind. That he was a freak. This fact alone made Draco wait. Wait, wait for his man to get him, take him away from this cruel life. Seven years now...

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

He couldn't take it. With much more force than neccessary, Draco pushed away his blanket and made his way over to his closet. The black cabinet held memories he held dearly. He remembered the exact moment Harry opened the door. Back then, he was scared for his life. He thought that he was there to kill him. Funny thing, Harry was now the only source keeping him alive. The blond Lord often felt like a drowning boy, his only hope being the surface of water. It was so close, but he couldn't reach it without help. Freedom, life. He couldn't reach it without Harry. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled out a robe, a linen shirt and simple brown trousers. Enough to get out of the house without further notice. The hood of his robe hid his face well enough, so nobody would stop and stare at him. After dressing up, he quickly rushed out of the house, making as good as no sounds. In his left pocket he still had Harry's dagger, something he forgot to gave him back when they parted. Whenever he went outside, the dagger was with him, so he could keep it safe until Harry returned. 

The streets of his little town were filled as always, but people weren't chatting as much as usual. Most of them were all looking into the same direction, somewhere down the marketplace. Loud shouts and noises came from there, something rather unusual for the peaceful and boring town. Curiosity always hit Draco in situations like these. With swift movements he made his way through the crowd of people, right to the scene on the market. A big circle had formed around a group of six people, three of them being obviously police-officers. They tried to keep another three people at bay, which all looked somewhat out of place. There was a woman with hip-long curly brown hair, a man with orange or red hair and the third was out of Draco's vision. Based on the long cutlasses and pistols dangling from their belts, they could only be pirates. Nobody else wore those weapons around here without a uniform. Draco's small heart skipped more than one beat at the immediate connection his brain made. But he didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. He never saw these two on the ship back then, so he could be mistaken and they were just some random pirates. If he could only see the third guy. Frustration built within him as he moved around in the circle to get a better view, but he was hidden from every side. A silent scream echoed through Draco's mind, he had to know!

With three big steps he was in the middle of the circle, catching one of the officers attention. The man began to talk, but Draco didn't care as he shoved the guy away to finally see who the third pirate was. When the startling emerald green orbs finally connected with his, Draco felt his knees going week. Longer black hair strands fell loosely into Harry's face, hiding a long lightening shaped scar reaching across his face. He had grown quite a lot, not really surprising though. He was maybe two years older than Draco after all. A breath Draco didn't know he was holding left his lips as he took a step forward, pulling off his hood in the same moment. 

"You came.", he whispered, tracing his fingertips over the high cheekbones of the man he loved from the bottom of his heart. 

"I always hold my promises.", the black haired man answered, a suppressed grin building on his features as he pulled Draco closer and finally connected their lips. The blond felt as if heaven was coming upon him, rough chapped lips engulfed his own while hard stubble probably left red marks on his chin and cheeks. Strong hands pulled him close to a strong chest, while his own hands were clumsily finding their way into thick strands of black hair. Both of them surely needed practice in kissing and it wouldn't be the best kiss they ever shared with each other. But right for this moment, everything was perfect. The whole world stood still, everyone was just staring at the pair. They parted with a smile, looking into each other's eyes. 

"Ready to run away with me?", Harry whispered, looking shortly at the officers around them. A big grin crossed Draco's features. 

"I waited seven years for you to ask that question. I have never been as ready for something my whole life."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a oneshot, but if there are actually people that read this, maybe I will do a sequel. With Harry and Draco as pirates, maybe with a fight against Riddle. Or just some fun while stealing things and being themselves. Tell me what you want :).


End file.
